C'est peut-être ça être heureux !
by crazyfuriousgirl
Summary: Un petit défi que l'on m'a lançé et que j'ai essayé de relever. Tant bien que mal : écrire un OS ou les sentiments entre Drago et Pansy sont réciproques... bonne lecture !


Tout est à J.K.R, rien n'est à moi ! Cet OS est un défi que l'on m'a lancé. Le couple Pansy / Drago peut-il exister ?

Bonne lecture !

**C'est peut-être ça... être heureux**

_Je t'aime…_

Ces trois mots résonnent dans ma tête depuis maintenant trois jours. Était-ce un rêve, un songe, ou était-ce bien réel ? Je t'ai croisée dans les couloirs tu me l'as murmuré tout bas, toi qui ne te dévoile jamais. Toi qui es si froide et si distante. Tu es censée être ma future femme. Nous jouons le jeu depuis des années devant les autres. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu me murmurerais un jour ces mots. Je t'ai regardé passer, tu n'attendais pas de réponse. Et c'est là que j'ai cru avoir rêvé. Pourquoi m'aurais-tu dit une chose aussi bête ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous laisser aller à de tels sentiments.

Puis qu'est-ce que réellement l'amour ? Ce mot n'a pas de sens pour moi. Ni pour toi d'ailleurs. Où aurais-tu pu apprendre ce qu'est ce sentiment ? On ne nous l'a jamais enseigné. Tu me répondrais que certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas. Mais chez nous, Sang-Pur, tout est dicté, tout est appris, rien ne doit entraver cela. Nous allons nous marier, c'est écrit, ça a été signé, et ce, bien avant notre naissance. Alors pourquoi me dire cela ? Pourquoi à ce moment-là, au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard ?

Du fond de la salle commune, je regarde les personnes entrer et sortir par le pan de mur. Tu entres, tu parles avec Blaise et Nott. Je sens mon estomac se nouer, je n'en comprends pas l'origine, j'ai du mal manger au petit-déjeuner. Tu me regardes et affiches un timide et discret sourire. Blaise te prend par le bras et t'amène à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je prends la Gazette que j'avais posée devant moi. Je commence à la lire, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui est écrit, mon regard se pose malgré moi sur toi. C'est vrai que tu es jolie. De petite fille, tu es devenue une femme cette année. Je serais fier un jour de t'avoir à mon bras. Millicent s'approche de moi. Je grimace intérieurement, et cela fait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle essaye de mettre le grappin sur moi. Elle est moche et n'a aucun esprit.

Sans me demander mon avis. Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et me tire la Gazette. Je la regarde, énervé. Du coin de l'œil, je vois celle qui ne veut pas sortir de ma tête depuis quelques jours embrasser Blaise. Je sens mes entrailles se retourner. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Pris d'un accès de folie, sûrement dû à la main qui vient de se poser sur ma cuisse. Je me penche vers Millicent et l'embrasse. Je sens ses mains devenir entreprenantes et elle n'a aucune retenue. Me rendant soudain compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, je la pousse brusquement et me lève. Je sors précipitamment de la salle commune.

Je grimpe le dédale de marches, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Je sens que quelqu'un me suit. Mais je ne me retourne pas, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Millicent qui me suivrait comme un petit chien. J'arrive dans le couloir du troisième étage et pense fortement à un endroit où me détendre. Au moment de faire demi-tour pour repasser devant la porte, je lève la tête et la voit. Avançant vers moi, un petit sourire séduisant accroché à ses lèvres. Je reste impassible, froid, et continue mes aller-retour. La porte apparaît et je me glisse à l'intérieur. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de la refermer, je sens une main attraper mon bras. J'ai comme une sensation de brûlure.

Je la repousse et essaye de fermer la porte, vainement. Elle entre dans mon antre. Le seul endroit où je me pensais tranquille pour réfléchir. Je m'avance vers un canapé sans lui accorder un regard ni une parole. Je m'assois et ferme les yeux. Je sens le canapé s'affaisser à mes côtés. Elle est là, je le sens, je le sais. Un doigt passe doucement sur mon visage, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade et j'ai soudain chaud. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pourtant pas stressé, je n'ai pas peur ! Je sens sa main trembler, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage. Elle semblait presque effrayée et timide.

- Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Ça m'a semblé tellement naturel, tellement vrai. Je sens son corps se coller à moi, et, contrairement à ce qu'il s'est passé quelques temps avant avec Millicent, je n'ai aucune envie de la repousser. Mon bras entoure sa taille et la rapproche de moi. Nous ne jouons plus à présent. Il n'y a personne pour nous voir. Je réalise alors que peut-être pour elle, ce n'était pas un jeu. Sa main se pose sur mon torse. Nos regards s'accrochent, nos lèvres se frôlent. J'aimerais malgré moi que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je sens sa main accrocher ma robe. Je lui prends doucement le menton et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que tout bascule. Elle devient plus entreprenante, beaucoup plus entreprenante…

Quelques heures après. Les deux amants sortirent silencieusement de la salle sur demande. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'asseoir avec ses amis tandis qu'il se plaça à sa place de prince des Serpentard : au milieu de la table. En mangeant, il songea aux doux moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son… Amie, amante ? Il ne savait plus. Il prit un bout de parchemin et une plume. Les mots coulèrent tous seuls. Comme s'il attendait d'écrire cela depuis des mois maintenant.

_Si c'est ça l'amour, alors je t'aime Pansy…_

D'un coup de baguette, la missive partit vers elle. Elle sembla étonnée. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'il était marqué à l'intérieur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie. Drago se dit que c'était peut-être ça être heureux… 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre petite patte. )


End file.
